PADD Throwing
by Captain Nora Jones
Summary: Janeway is angry at herself and Chakotay. She wants to throw things.


Title: P.A.D.D. Throwing

Series: Star Trek: Voyager

Author: Captain Nora Jones

Rating: K+

Summary: Janeway is angry at herself and Chakotay. She wants to throw things.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just play with them, and give them back.

Feedback: Yes please.

She threw the P.A.D.D. across the room and watched as it shattered against the bulkhead. She wanted to scream. To yell and curse his name to the stars, but she didn't; it wasn't her way.

She had given him what he wanted, permission to marry Seven. It was too late now. Too late to tell him she still loved him; too late to be his.

She picked up another P.A.D.D. and hurled it at the bulkhead. It splintered and she smiled in satisfaction. She had a whole pile; she could do this all night.

There was a ring of the bell to her quarter's door.

"This had better be important," she thought. "I'm cursing Chakotay's name to high heavens."

The door whooshed open and B'Elanna stood there with a very uneasy look on her face.

"Ah, B'Elanna," Janeway said. "What can I do for you?"

"I, uh, thought you should know," B'Elanna said.

"Know what?"

"Um, Seven is in the brig."

"What!" Janeway exclaimed dropping the P.A.D.D. she had been ready to hurl at the wall moments before.

"She tried to strangle Chakotay."

"Why?"

"Because he proposed."

"Most women when they are proposed to say yes not attempt to strangle the man doing the proposing."

"She was really mad. She screamed at him and then tried to strangle him."

"Why was she mad?"

"I don't know. You'll have to ask her that."

"Thank you B'Elanna."

"Your welcome."

Janeway watched the half Klingon mother leave. B'Elanna had such a temper when she came aboard Voyager, but she had grown up, they all had.

Janeway strode into the brig. Ayala nodded and stepped aside so Janeway could see Seven. The ex-Borg was sitting calmly on the bench in the brig as if waiting for her.

"So you want to tell me what the hell you were thinking trying to strangle Commander Chakotay?"

"The Commander proposed to me," Seven said evenly.

"And that gave you grounds to attack him?" Janeway asked beginning to wonder about Seven's sanity.

"He does not love me. He had no right to propose to me."

Janeway raised an eyebrow at her.

"Doesn't love you? Seven, he asked my permission to marry you."

"Captain," Seven said coming to the force field. "I may not understand a lot about human nature, but the reason he asked your permission was to see if you still loved him."

Everything ground to a halt.

"What did you say?"

"Did you think the Commander stopped loving you after New Earth?"

Had he? Had he loved her all this time and she wouldn't let him tell her. They had been so distant recently.

"I suggest you go to him, Captain. I will await my sentence here," she gestured to the same brig she had spent time in when she first arrived on Voyager.

Kathryn walked into sickbay. The Doctor was just finishing up removing the nail marks from Chakotay's neck. The Doctor left them and Kathryn put a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Chakotay said though not very convincingly.

"Tuvok threw Seven in the brig."

"I know. I don't know what she was thinking."

"I do," Kathryn said softly.

"You do?"

"Yes, she was thinking…" Kathryn trailed off. She hadn't exactly thought about the conversation she was about to start.

"Thinking?" Chakotay attempted to spur her on.

"Thinking that you didn't love her. That you were in love with someone else."

Chakotay sighed,

"I would be lying if I said no."

"Then you do love someone else?"

Chakotay nodded.

"Who?"

"I thought you knew."

"Thought I knew what?"

"It's you Kathryn. I love you. I was going to marry Seven because I thought you had given up on me. When I came to ask you I-"

"Shh," she said with a sly smile. "I have never given up on you Chakotay. I have loved you always."

"You mean it."

"I'll show you," she said and kissed him. It was soft but passionate. When they pulled away she said, "Well I guess I can stop throwing P.A.D.D.s at the bulkheads."

"You were throwing P.A.D.D.s?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to have to ask B'Elanna to resubmit her report on the dilithium crystals," she said a sly grin on her face.

He chuckled.

"I think that can wait for the morning."

He hopped off the biobed, scooped her up, and carried her out of sickbay.


End file.
